This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Prof. Costello presented invited lectures at the CNPN symposium in Toronto (Feb. 2011), three lectures at a joint symposium of the CNPN and Enabling Technologies in Proteomics, Banff (May 2011), and invited lectures at the Lipid Maps Annual Investigator Meeting, Scripps Inst., La Jolla, CA (May 2010), the NIH-NIBIB and NIH-NCRR P41 Principal Investigators Annual Meeting, Bethesda, MD (Oct. 2010), She gave lectures at colloquia at the Dept. of Chemistry, Univ. of Maryland and Purdue University, Lafayette, IN. As a member of the RCMI Advisory Committee at the University of Puerto Rico, she visited the campus and met with faculty and deans in advance of the annual meeting of the SAC and attended the meeting of the Advisory Committee for the NCRR-MS Resource at PNNL (RD Smith, PI). Prof. Zaia continued to present his graduate course on Glycobiology at Northeastern University. He gave seminars at the Dept. of Chemistry, Boston University, Bioinformatics Program (April 2010) and at the Dept. of Chemistry, Univ. of Utah (May 2010). He gave an invited lecture at the Glycobiology and Glycomics of Glycosaminoglycans Symposium 2010, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY. and at Merrimack Pharmaceuticals, SAB meeting (Mar. 2011). Together with research associate Xiaofing Shi, he presented a short course on Glycoproteomics at HPLC 2010, Boston, MA (June 2010).